Antépisode : l'or racle du temps
by Volazurys
Summary: Un passé bien nébuleux et glauque concernant l'humain de Luxord, surnommé le Joueur du Destin... Voici son histoire, et sa fin.
1. Partie 1

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Si, ça y est, voici enfin la fic sur le passé de l'humain de Luxord. Je vous préviens, c'est tordu. Assez même pour vous dire qu'il y aura de légers spoils sur le jeu "The World Ends With You". **_

_**Je vous rappelle aussi que j'ai écrit et publié le passé des humains de Demyx ( "Interlude : Il était une voix et une mélodie"), Marluxia ("Interlude : honneur et oubli") et Larxene ("Interlude : à l'aube d'une nouvelle Eire").**_

_**Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas gamberger plus longtemps - du moins, pour ceux qui me suivent encore é_è - et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

L'or racle du temps

_Partie 1 :_

_La roue tourne et l'obscurité dans le cœur des hommes_

_Trois ans après les événements de Birth By Sleep (An 3)_

Sans être aperçu des badauds qui sillonnaient la rue mal famée de la ville, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, se faufila dans une venelle. Cette ville, il la connaissait comme sa poche. Il avait, en vérité, visité d'autres lieux de ce monde qui l'avait vu naître. Il avait rencontré il y a trois ans de cela un jeune homme doué dans son domaine, un fabricant de jouets et de marionnettes qui venait d'ouvrir sa boutique dans le village d'à côté. Le Village des artisans, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il avait aussi voyagé dans des endroits forts rares... le Paradis des Garnements en faisait partie.

Oruld – prénom peu commun, qui signifiait « vieil or » mais dont l'orthographe avait évolué au fil du temps – pénétra par une porte en bois dans une pièce qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ce n'était pas grave, cela lui allait pour l'instant. Il pourrait aménager les lieux à sa convenance et à ses activités une fois qu'il serait écarté de tout danger. La potence, hélas, le guettait. Les habitants de cette ville, nommée Lud (1), en raffolaient. Malheureusement, elle était encore engoncée dans certaines pratiques moyenâgeuses, même si depuis quelques siècles, elle brillait par son développement en matière de techniques, de culture, de sciences et d'art.

Un peu songeur, l'homme frotta son menton agrémenté d'une légère barbe. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale en tirant les cartes pour ce jeune nobliau qui se croyait tout permis. Tout ce qui lui avait prédit s'était vérifié exactement trois jours après, comme il l'avait annoncé. Accusé à la fois de sorcellerie et d'escroquerie, Oruld avait été contraint de disparaître vite et bien, comme s'il avait quitté la ville, en faisant semblant de suivre une troupe faisant partie d'un cirque qui n'était que de passage. Il s'était déguisé en jongleur afin d'endormir les soupçons, puis avait décampé.

Sa main alla caresser la boucle d'oreille en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles qui ornait son lobe. Elle lui avait été offerte par l'un des bohémiens en guise de bonne fortune. Il espérait qu'effectivement, celle-ci lui sourirait d'ici peu... Au moins, il ne dansait pas au bout d'une corde, chose qui lui paraissait vraiment inconcevable. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, en agonisant lentement ! Après tout, rares étaient ceux qui avaient la chance d'avoir le coup du lapin...

Oruld se savait doué. Le tarot divinatoire... il possédait vraiment cet art dans le sang. Malheureusement, avec la voyance, ainsi que d'autres secrets de divination, cela faisait partie des « sciences occultes ». De la magie hasardeuse, surtout dictée par l'envie de rouler les gens dans des superstitions. C'était bien dommage... et l'homme le déplorait vraiment. Les personnes comme lui, on les surnommait les « voyants », ou encore les « médiums ». Souvent avec moquerie.

_Grand bien leur fasse... Ils ignorent à quel point c'est du sérieux._

Malgré tout, il fallait bien l'avouer, Oruld était un homme qui jouait parfois. La duperie, le mensonge, il en faisait usage... mais seulement envers les escrocs eux-même, ou les manipulateurs. Il aimait voir leurs airs déconfits lorsque ces hommes-là se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient été roulés dans la farine. Ah, ils cherchaient une occasion en or ? La fortune ? Là, ils ne dénigraient pas les « médiums », même s'ils venaient les consulter en cachette ! Ils ne les menaçaient pas de pendaison, le sort réservé aux vilains (2) ou aux manants !

L'homme eut un reniflement méprisant, puis se frotta les mains. Bon, ce n'était pas tout cela, mais... il devait rester ici pour cette nuit, avec cette paillasse à moitié éventrée et plus toute fraîche comme seul lit, ainsi que cette table branlante et cette chaise grossièrement taillée. Enfin... au moins, personne ne viendrait le chercher dans cet endroit. Il s'en était assuré tout le long de son parcours. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté dans cette partie de Lud, en plus, alors demain serait une occasion pour lui de mieux la visiter. Déguisé, bien sûr.

X

XXX

X

_Début de l'an 12_

C'est avec un sourire amical que Luxord accueillit Roxas, fraîchement entré dans la Confrérie, afin de le mettre en confiance. Pas très loquace, mais c'était normal : un Simili nouveau-né connaissait toujours une période où il semblait déconnecté, où il était dans un état un peu « végétatif ». Une fois, il avait entendu Larxene parler de « légume », mais il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée. À croire qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle aussi avait été dans une situation similaire lorsqu'elle était « née ».

Quant à lui, cela faisait depuis quelques années qu'il était là. Il regarda en coin Saïx, qui était à l'heure pour donner les missions. C'était lui qui l'avait découvert alors qu'il était en train d'errer dans Port-Royal, une ville qui possédait quelques points communs avec Lud même si la mentalité n'y était pas la même du tout. Pourquoi avoir atterri en cet endroit et pas un autre ? Luxord était parvenu à trouver la réponse après quelques mois.

- Bonjour...

- Luxord. Tu te souviens ? Nous avons déjà fait une mission ensemble, au Pays des Merveilles. Nous allons y retourner, lui apprit-il avec un sourire.

- D'accord... Je vais me préparer.

- Cela vaudrait mieux. Équipe-toi avec tes magies.

Tandis qu'il regardait le treizième membre s'éloigner pour ce faire, Luxord se replongea dans son passé. Avant d'entrer dans l'Organisation, il avait erré pendant des années dans Lud en tant qu'ivrogne, mousse, voleur... Il avait un peu touché à tous les métiers de la rue sans vraiment trouver celui où il serait à sa place. Le Devin Lunaire l'avait aperçu en train de jouer aux cartes avec des malfrats, l'avait laissé finir... et était venu lui parler. Lui proposer de le suivre. Luxord n'avait pas hésité.

Il ne le regrettait pas. L'Organisation était... amusante, divertissante. Oui, ces termes lui convenaient bien. Il avait parfait certaines connaissances qui lui manquaient. Très rapidement, celui que l'on surnommait « Le Joueur du Destin » devint un membre très efficace, avec des stratégies on ne peut plus élaborées. Zexion venait fignoler son éducation, car c'était celui qui possédait le plus de capacités de ce côté-là.

- Je suis prêt, lui dit Roxas, avec un léger air perplexe en se rendant compte que le Joueur semblait un peu ailleurs.

Ce dernier cligna une fois des yeux, et son attention fut de nouveau totale envers lui.

- Bien.

Il franchit en premier le couloir des ténèbres que Saïx venait de leur ouvrir. Roxas le suivrait de près, il le savait, et contrairement à d'autres membres, il ne le laisserait pas en plan. Il n'aimait pas d'ailleurs cette manière de procéder et l'avait déjà fait remarquer. C'était peu poli... et peu digne d'un Simili. Ils étaient censés mieux agir que les humains sur certains points, non ?

Un sourire triste effleura ses lèvres. Son propre humain était un exemple de politesse et de courtoisie. Cela l'avait aidé à se sortir de certaines situations malgré le métier qu'il exerçait. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffi parfois, surtout face à des loups aux dents longues qui ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : faire la peau à celui qu'ils croyaient être un arnaqueur de première classe. S'ils le voyaient lui, Luxord, ils décamperaient à toutes jambes... et il n'hésiterait pas à leur faire une démonstration de ses talents. Poker ou course contre le temps.

X

XXX

X

_An 3_

_Cet homme veut ma vie._

C'est la première réflexion que se fit Oruld en voyant cet individu à la peau noire, habillé d'un grand costume violet et d'un haut-de-forme extravagant orné d'une tête de mort et d'un ruban rouge. Il venait d'un autre endroit de ce monde, bien au-delà du village des Artisans, de la forêt de Sherwood, ou même du Paradis des Garnements... Ce lieu était surnommé le Bayou, mais il devait avoir un nom plus construit. Oruld se dit que lorsqu'il aurait le temps, il rechercherait l'information à ce sujet. Pour l'instant, il avait à faire... et affaire, bien entendu.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai eu vent de vos talents... et je vous promets solennellement de ne pas vous chercher querelle.

- Docteur Facilier, pardonnez ma méfiance, mais vous n'êtes pas le premier à me sortir ces mots-là...

L'homme sourit.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je risquerais moi-même ma peau, vous savez.

- Hm, hm...

Oruld ne demandait qu'à voir; pourtant, la lueur peu rassurante dansant dans les yeux noirs de cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il se força à articuler et à lui poser la question :

- En quoi risqueriez-vous votre peau ?

Avec un rire on ne peut plus charmeur, Facilier lui répondit avec une voix douce :

- Quelle vilaine curiosité. Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de le deviner en me tirant les cartes ?

- Voilà un bien méchant tour de votre part pour me pousser à être imprudent.

- Oh, vraiment ? Vous êtes gagné par ce frisson familier et si excitant. Vous ne brûlez que d'accéder à ma demande pour satisfaite votre soif de connaissances.

- Vous êtes un homme pénétrant et perspicace, docteur Facilier, rétorqua avec froideur Oruld.

Pourtant, c'est avec un léger soupir qu'il posa son jeu de tarots sur la table en bois qu'il avait stabilisée en deux ou trois coups de marteau. Assez ancien déjà, et gâté par quelques caprices du temps, il n'en conservait pas moins sa beauté et un état tout à fait honorable. Il lui avait été donné par une très vieille gardienne – c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était dépeinte lorsqu'elle s'était montrée à lui – dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom, hélas. Avec une lenteur calculée et respectueuse, il mélangea les cartes. Un brassage patient, qui se termina sur l'ordre suivant :

- Coupez.

Facilier s'exécuta sans broncher; Oruld commença alors à étaler les cartes devant lui, faces retournées, pour former un éventail, après avoir réuni les deux parties du jeu. D'une voix neutre, il demanda à Facilier :

- Tirez-en deux.

- Que deux ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Faites ce que je vous dis. Ici, c'est moi le professionnel.

- Très bien, très bien... Inutile de vous offusquer.

Oruld répliqua par un « hmpf » très parlant. Facilier avança une main d'ébène pour saisir les deux cartes. Une certaine tension régnait entre les deux hommes. Le médium les retourna et les fixa en silence sous les yeux curieux de son client.

- … Vous êtes sorcier, mais pas du tout dans la même branche que moi, finit par lâcher Oruld, quelque peu perplexe.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que ce sont ces deux cartes qui...

- Non. Je viens d'avoir une vision. Je vous parie à ce tirage que vous n'avez posé aucune question précise dans votre tête, alors je vais avoir droit à des détails sur vous que...

Facilier se pencha vers lui avec un air menaçant qui ne plut pas du tout à Oruld.

- Je vois... mais vous allez tout faire pour ne pas connaître ces détails.

- Je ne contrôle pas mes visions. Me prenez-vous pour qui ?

- Pour un homme qui va vers sa fin.

Un rire qui se voulait amusé glaça le sang du médium. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accueilli cet homme dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de cabinet... mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer, car lorsqu'il commençait un tirage, il allait toujours jusqu'au bout. Souvent, cela ne plaisait pas à l'autre personne en face, bien évidemment.

C'est donc avec beaucoup de peine – mais une lucidité rare, il fallait en convenir – qu'il découvrit qui était le docteur Facilier. Avec une froide conscience professionnelle, Oruld lui dépeignit son existence, à l'aide de ces simples cartes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les retournait et les interprétait, quelques « flashs » venaient se glisser entre deux phrases. Il n'oubliait pas de se référer à la numérologie du tarot qu'il utilisait – un jeu de soixante-dix-huit cartes, avec des arcanes majeures et mineures –, tressaillit en tirant la « maison Dieu » avec en complément « l'amoureux ». Facilier était fou... et perdu. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il exerçait, le médium garda pour lui cette information.

Ce qui lui valut un sursis sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

X

XXX

X

Perdu dans les méandres de ses préoccupations, Oruld fumait la pipe dans son arrière-boutique. Il aurait bien aimé sortir pour prendre l'air, mais il ne désirait pas courir ce risque pour l'instant, même déguisé. Lud n'était plus du tout une ville sûre pour lui; il fallait qu'il en parte le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas le vouloir, pourtant. Le problème était qu'il devait saisir une nouvelle occasion pour disparaître. Peut-être que s'il utilisait la méthode des Joyeux compagnons de Robin des bois, qui siégeaient dans la forêt de Sherwood, alors il pourrait s'en tirer. Il n'était pas mauvais en déguisement, ni en ruse et malice.

Oruld se massa les tempes tout en se demandant l'espace d'une seconde si la meilleure solution ne consistait pas à se reconvertir. Par exemple, dans le poker. Il n'était pas un mauvais joueur – dans tous les sens du terme –, il s'amusait bien même quand il se rendait au casino pour faire quelques parties une fois par semaine. Cependant, il n'était pas fou : il ne s'y accrocherait pas comme à une passion. Peut-être alors que s'il devenait un homme d'affaire dans l'immobilier...

Une grimace déforma ses traits. Il en serait incapable. Si parfois il usait de tours sans scrupules envers certaines personnes mal intentionnées, il n'était pas un escroc de « pure race ». Il ne pourrait pas vivre de cela, et il savait très bien que l'immobilier sans mensonges ni corruption, cela ne le mènerait pas très loin. Être un artiste l'avait branché à un moment donné, mais il ne voyait pas dans quel domaine briller. Il chantait comme un pied, il ne savait pas tenir un crayon sauf pour faire quelques schémas appuyant ses propos lors d'une consultation, il n'avait pas la fibre d'un poète bien que ses manières et son langage soient très raffinés. Être comédien, ce n'était pas pour lui non plus. Il ne cherchait pas à se cacher derrière un masque pour plaire.

_C'est un peu comme mettre de la poudre aux yeux des gens. C'est de l'illusionnisme grossier, et je ne suis pas magicien._

Il tapota ses doigts sur le bois encore rugueux de son bureau de travail. Bon, trêve de stupidités, il devait trouver une solution. Peut-être que s'il se rendait dans la forêt de Sherwood... Hm... Le célèbre renard justicier accepterait-il de le prendre sous son aile ? Oruld secoua la tête. Il était un humain, et depuis quelques années, il était interdit à lui et ses congénères de se mêler des affaires de ces animaux humanoïdes dans leur façon d'être et doués de langage. C'était fort dommage...

Soudain, son regard s'éclaira; il y a peu, il avait reçu une demande fort étrange sous forme de courrier. Elle était signé S., et parlait de faire partie d'une organisation assez spéciale. Au début, quand Oruld avait lu la lettre, il avait ri. Décider lors d'un Jeu durant une semaine si les morts avaient droit à une seconde chance de vivre ou non, en voilà une idée ! Être une sorte de Veilleur qui choisissait d'imposer des épreuves à ces morts, qualifiés de Joueurs, pour le mener au terme du septième jour au Maître du Jeu de la semaine devant être battu, puis rencontrer le grand « chef d'Orchestre », le Supérieur de cette organisation qui se chargeait de réintroduire les gagnants dans le monde vivant, quelle histoire saugrenue (3) !

Pourtant, Oruld était curieux. S'il acceptait, alors il serait attendu demain matin dans un endroit désaffecté de Lud : le quartier des destinées (4). Le mystérieux auteur de cette lettre le mènerait dans une Lud « parallèle ». Cette ville, ainsi que d'autres sur certains mondes – ou que quelques quartiers –, avaient cette particularité de posséder un double visage. Une Dimension parallèle, où les âmes des morts de ceux qui s'y trouvent au moment de leur décès s'y retrouvent pour jouer à ce Jeu.

Soit. Il se rendrait demain à ce quartier et rencontrerait un des membres de cette organisation. Puis il le suivrait, et en aurait le cœur net quant à cette histoire de Jeu.

* * *

(1) … Ou Londres. L'Historia regum Britanniae de Geoffroy de Monmouth a popularisé une légende médiévale attribuant la fondation de Londres au Troyen Brutus. La ville aurait ainsi été appelée Troia Nova ou la « nouvelle Troie », qui se transforma en Trinovantum. Les Trinovantes sont le peuple d'origine belge qui habitait sur l'emplacement avant les Romains. Le roi Lud renomma la ville en kaer-Lud1, ce qui donna Londres. Je prends le nom de Lud pour l'univers KHien.

(2) À prendre ici dans son premier sens : désigne les paysans.

(3) Ce n'est pas l'Organisation XIII. Rappelez-vous qu'à l'époque où se passe la fic, elle n'existe pas encore. Les membres en question ne sont absolument pas des Simili. J'ai laissé de vagues indices, mais je fais référence à un autre jeu que sans doute, quelques lecteurs sauront reconnaître...

(4) Nom fictif. Cependant, voyez-y un lien avec le futur nom de code de Luxord...


	2. Partie 2

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Attention, cette partie comporte de gros spoilers sur le jeu TWEWY - pas sur les personnages de Neku, Joshua, etc. néanmoins. C'est plus sur la hiérarchie des Shinigamis, le fonctionnement de l'Underground si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_(...)_

_Partie 2 :_

_« Ne gaspille pas ton Temps. »_

_(...)_

_An 3_

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une venelle de ce quartier qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé rassurant depuis qu'il le connaissait, Oruld sursauta lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpela :

- Hé, toi.

Il se retourna et avisa une jeune femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds, longs et ondulés. Vêtue d'une robe noire mise en valeur par de la dentelle aussi blanche que ses chaussures à talons, au col refermé par un nœud papillon, ainsi que des bas noirs et épais, elle ne payait pas de mine avec son petit air supérieur. Le port de lunettes le renforçait, sans pour autant altérer sa beauté. Le médium haussa un sourcil.

- Vous êtes... ?

- As-tu vu mes ailes ? Sais-tu qui je suis pour t'adresser à moi de cette manière, humain ? lui fit-elle, tout en croisant les bras, une expression faussement « gentille » affichée sur le visage.

- Je ne connais ni votre nom, ni votre grade, mais je sais que vous êtes un Shinigami, et que c'est vous qui m'emmenez dans l'Underground de la ville.

- Exact. Hmmm... Tu es bien plus futé que tu en as l'air, humain, lui répondit la jeune femme, en faisant la moue.

- Oruld, je vous prie.

Elle l'agaçait quelque peu, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à déclencher un conflit. La Shinigami lui offrit un sourire en coin et fit un geste vague de la main.

- Nous verrons avec le Boss si tu pourras conserver ce nom lorsque tu feras partie de nos rangs. Il faut que tu saches aussi que nous t'avons peut-être fait cette proposition de nous rejoindre, mais cela a un prix.

- Je suis prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour cela.

- Hm... Mon nom est Mitsuki Konishi (1). Je suis Officier. Je te prie de bien vouloir me suivre à présent.

Oruld la fixa avec perplexité.

- … Où ?

Mitsuki eut un rire de gorge.

- Approche-toi de moi.

Le médium eut un air méfiant... Cependant, quelque chose dans le regard de la Shinigami le força à lui obéir. Il fit quelques pas en sa direction. Elle se tourna alors vers le mur d'un des bâtiments... et y posa une main. Oruld eut le temps de constater que dans sa paume se trouvait une pièce orange. Il fronça les sourcils... puis les leva de surprise lorsqu'il vit le mur perdre ses couleurs grises et crasseuses pour devenir transparent. Une structure alvéolaire leur fit face... et disparut en un chuintement pour laisser place à un chemin conduisant dans les ténèbres. Mitsuki le fixa avec un petit air supérieur.

- Ces pins nous servent à ouvrir les murs séparant votre Lud de la Lud en Underground, ainsi que les parois internes de...

- De votre Lud à vous, j'ai compris. Des pins..., lâcha-il, un peu estomaqué.

La Shinigami eut un nouveau rire de gorge.

- Suis-moi, maintenant.

- Comme si j'avais le choix après avoir vu cela..., lui fit remarquer Oruld.

Il ne regarda une seule fois en arrière et emprunta cet étrange passage qui finit par les mener devant une porte de couleur rouge sur un fond en noir et blanc. Il demanda :

- Vais-je atterrir dans un monde monochrome comme votre tenue ?

Cela lui avait échappé... tant pis pour la bourde, il ne pourrait pas la rattraper. La jeune femme le fixa avec un sourire énigmatique et secoua la tête. Il dut se contenter de cette réponse. Voilà que les portes s'ouvraient devant eux sans bruit... et qu'un hall digne des plus grandes auberges leur faisait face. Le quartier général des Shinigamis... Ils ne s'embêtaient pas, tout de même !

C'est en silence qu'ils montèrent un escalier pareil à celui d'un château – chaque quartier général de Shinigami s'adaptait à la ville où il était établi, bien entendu –, puis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile est, au troisième étage. Oruld resta muet et perplexe. Les talons de Mitsuki claquaient parfois contre la pierre, ou bien leur musique était étouffée par des tapis d'une couleur bleu profonde. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une porte blanche sans motifs particuliers, s'inclina ironiquement devant lui, puis le pria d'entrer pour rencontrer le Chef d'Orchestre.

Oruld pénétra alors dans l'antre du lion.

X

XXX

X

_Cinq mois plus tard (An 3)_

Au sein de l'Undergound de Lud, un monde parallèle où les morts misaient leur vie dans un Jeu qu'ils devaient gagner pour une seconde chance de vivre, d'un pas lent et assuré, Oruld se dirigea vers le mur invisible qui séparait la rue de l'horloger de celle des jardins (2). Il était devenu Soldat parmi les Shinigamis depuis un mois environ, et il n'était qu'un simple Passeur au début. Le Marionnettiste lui avait tout expliqué lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au quartier général. C'était le Chef d'Orchestre, le bras droit du Compositeur de l'aire de Jeu. Enfin, une Compositrice, pour être plus exact.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, Oruld avait pu apprendre de la bouche de Mitsuki Konishi ou d'autres Shinigamis plusieurs informations très intéressantes; d'une part, la jeune Officier allait bientôt être mutée dans un autre monde, dans une ville nommée Edo, pour le quartier des Affaires (3); elle était la Maîtresse de Jeu de cette semaine en cours, puis elle partirait. Ensuite, le Marionnettiste avait une histoire absolument incroyable : il avait été choisi par Anémone, la Compositrice du Jeu, bien évidemment. Néanmoins, Oruld découvrit qu'à la base, à l'origine, c'était un arbre dans lequel on avait fabriqué Pinocchio, son petit fils.

_Il est devenu un pantin comme lui._

Il avait pour nom Grand-Père Arbre (4); Anémone lui avait donné une nouvelle existence en le taillant complètement pour le transformer en marionnette vivante, car il était mourant, et lui avait offert de la seconder dans la direction de l'aire de Jeu du quartier des destinées. Quant à elle... il s'agissait d'une des Gardiennes du monde de Lud, au même titre qu'Évangéline, par exemple; de plus, Anémone, avant d'être une Gardienne, était une Sirène du Pays Imaginaire. Elle était devenue la Compositrice du quartier des destinées il y a de longues années.

Deux Joueurs ayant scellé un Pacte s'approchèrent de lui; dans son grand manteau sans manche en cuir blanc, Oruld les arrêta et leur sourit. Il croisa les bras et leur fit d'un ton badin :

- Vous voulez passer ce mur ? Laissez-moi prédire votre avenir avant.

Au fur et à mesure de sa vie parmi les Shinigamis, le médium avait gardé certaines habitudes; cependant, il ne comptait pas leur faire du mal... Il cherchait plutôt à savoir si ces Joueurs avaient la moindre chance de remporter la Partie en cours. Ils devaient en être à leur cinquième jour, là. Alexandre et Alfred (5), respectivement un petit garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, et un adolescent blond aux iris verts, le fixèrent avec méfiance... comme ils le faisaient envers tous les Shinigamis. D'humeur taquine, le médium leur dit :

- Si vous ne le voulez pas, vous ne franchirez pas ce mur.

- Bon, d'accord... On doit faire quoi ? s'enquit Alfred.

- Tu vas vite droit au but, toi..., dit Orlud avec un sourire, avant de brandir d'une main gantée de noir un jeu de cartes.

_Il a des manières de rustre, je trouve._

D'un geste fluide, il fit l'éviter le paquet et demanda à Alexandre de « couper ». Ce dernier obéit. À partir de là, la séance se passa comme celle qu'il avait faite avec le Docteur Facilier, en un autre temps – et presque d'autres mœurs. La seule différence était qu'il ne leur effectuait pas le tirage sur un vieux bureau branlant puant la poussière et la moisissure, mais dans les airs. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il était capable de petites prouesses comme celles-ci.

D'un ton sentencieux, il leur dit qu'ils avaient parcouru une bonne partie du chemin et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils lâchent l'affaire. Sinon, leur aventure pourrait être sérieusement compromise. Par contre, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un simple humain, le médium ne leur raconta pas les visions qu'il eut pendant le tirage. Elles étaient assez affolantes et noires : les garçons survivraient au Jeu, il n'y avait aucun doute possible... Cependant, ils gaspilleraient leur seconde chance.

C'étaient des copains de village, liés comme les deux doigts de la main, et très vite, le plus vieux aurait une mauvaise influence sur le cadet. D'abord, l'école buissonnière; puis diverses bêtises de rue destinées à amuser la galerie, montrer qu'ils existaient, surtout envers leurs parents qui les négligeaient un peu trop certainement. Issus de familles nombreuses aux modestes revenus, Alexandre et Alfred étaient et resteraient des enfants délaissés... Par la suite, celui que l'on surnommait le Cocher les trouverait, leur ferait une proposition alléchante qu'ils seraient incapables de refuser : les emmener sur une île où ils auraient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sans être houspillés, sans être poursuivis par les adultes. Un autre « monde » où ils pourraient s'éclater, braver les interdits autant qu'ils le désiraient. Alexandre et Alfred accepteraient... et se feraient conduire par un carrosse rempli d'enfants comme eux; au loin, un bateau qui les mènerait aux portes de l'Île Enchantée... le Paradis des Garnements.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que je « reverrais » ces coins..._

Orlud cligna des yeux; l'air un peu distrait et songeur, il rangea ses cartes, utilisa sa « clé-pin » de niveau trois pour ouvrir le mur et laisser passer les deux Joueurs. Il ne fit pas attention à leurs regards perplexes sur lui. Ses bottes noires claquèrent contre les vieux pavés alors qu'il marchait, les bras croisés. Ses ailes, qui ressemblaient un peu à des armatures mécaniques, frissonnèrent un petit peu.

Ses dernières visions le hantaient quelque peu; il revoyait les yeux apeurés d'Alexandre posé sur Alfred tandis que ce dernier le suppliait de l'aider dans une des nombreuses salles de jeu du Paradis des Garnements. Une salle pour jouer au poker, il lui semblait... Les hennissements de l'adolescent alors qu'il se métamorphosait en un âne au poil clair. La terreur d'Alexandre pendant qu'il sentait ses propres oreilles s'allonger et une queue brune jaillir de son postérieur. Puis, quelques jours plus tard peut-être, les supplications de celui-ci après qu'il eut décliné son identité devant ce même homme qui l'avait emmené ici; cet homme vêtu d'un habit de cocher rouge comme le sang versé par la suite dans les mines de sel et les cirques de ces pauvres enfants complètement transformés en ânes sous l'enchantement de l'île et l'accumulation de leurs mauvaises actions.

Toutes ces informations lui étaient venues sous forme de « flash ». Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Oruld tandis qu'il se frottait la nuque. Il se sentait mal pour ces deux Joueurs... et avait presque envie de violer les règles du Jeu pour les empêcher de gagner... et de connaître cette future vie désastreuse. Malheureusement, il n'était pas assez puissant pour cela. Il n'avait pour rang que celui de Soldat... Il en était donc réduit à devoir se laisser réaliser ses prédictions.

Oruld serra les dents.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive lorsque j'interagis avec des Joueurs._

Au fond, peut-être qu'être un Shinigami ne lui convenait pas... Quelque part, lorsqu'il était un simple humain, il était un peu plus libre de ses actions. Il pouvait au moins raconter ce qu'il voyait à ceux qui venaient le consulter. Là, au sein de l'Underground, il ne le pouvait pas, car cela pourrait influencer de manière trop flagrante les Joueurs... et c'était une violation des règles indirecte. C'était encore pire quand ces Joueurs étaient des enfants ou des adolescents. Il était obligé de leur lire l'avenir, comme cela les faisait avancer dans l'aventure. Avant qu'il ne devienne un Shinigami, en tant que médium, il refusait à des personnes de moins de seize ans ses séances.

Orlud poussa un long soupir. Il décida de penser à autre chose, surtout que bientôt, une autre paire de Joueurs devait passer vers lui pour continuer leur route.

X

XXX

X

_An 13_

C'est avec un amusement sans bornes que Luxord fixa Sora tout en tendant une main devant lui. Juste après que Jack Sparrow eut ordonné qu'il soit jeté par-dessus bord suite à la défaite du sans-cœur qu'il avait « invoqué » contre eux, il avait lâché avec fermeté « Pourparlers ». Un pirate digne de ce nom ne pouvait ignorer cette demande... et il le savait pertinemment. Il avait lu le Code des Pirates, du moins, une copie, entreposé à la Bibliothèque des Espérance, à la Citadelle d'Illusiopolis. Mine de rien, le dixième membre de l'Organisation aimait se tenir au parfum de l'histoire de chaque monde...

- Barley ? s'enquit Dingo, perplexe.

- Pourparlers, un des actes du code des Pirates, lui expliqua Jack, tandis que Sora serrait les dents.

Luxord les regarda se crêper plus ou moins le chignon. Sora qui voulait braver les règles... On aurait tout vu ! Lui n'aurait pas fait un bon Joueur au sein d'une aire de Jeu... Enfin, de toute façon, il n'était pas là pour faire la paix. Il fallait à tout prix que l'Intercepteur soit détruit et que Sora soit en grandes difficultés... Xemnas y tenait à tout prix, Saïx encore plus. Après tout, plus il serait ralenti, plus il récolterait de cœurs pour eux...

_Bien, bien, bien..._

Après quelques paroles « pacifiques », Luxord invoqua quatre Simili et chacun d'eux s'empara d'un médaillon maudit... Il ordonna la mise à feu sur l'Intercepteur après s'être téléporté sur le Black Pearl. Un rire franchit sa gorge alors qu'ils s'éloignaient petit à petit du navire sérieusement endommagé. Il regagna sa cabine sans se presser... et se replongea dans le passé.

Il était perplexe. Il avait rejoint l'Organisation dans un seul et unique but : retrouver son cœur. Pourtant, plus le temps filait, et plus cette noble cause semblait être balayée par des objectifs obscurs. Il en avait pour preuve l'attitude de Saïx, les ordres de mission, le mutisme de Xemnas... et ce qu'il « voyait » lorsqu'il effectuait des tirages au sein de ses appartements à l'Illusiocitadelle. Il s'y prêtait rarement, car c'était « douloureux »... mais depuis quelque temps, il éprouvait un besoin presque maladif de savoir.

Luxord se massa la nuque d'un air ennuyé. Il était plus que loyal à l'Organisation... bien plus que son humain envers le Marionnettiste et Anémone. Cependant, il sentait confusément que Sora n'était pas un Élu de la Keyblade comme les autres, de même que Riku. Xemnas parviendrait-il à ce qu'il voulait ? Ce n'était pas la recherche de son cœur, oh non. Cela, Luxord l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

_Le seul moyen de découvrir la réponse à mes questions, c'est de ne pas gaspiller mon Temps._

* * *

(1) Personnage de « The World Ends With You ».

(2) Rues de Lud - dans l'underground et aussi dans la « réelle », car je vous rappelle que cette ville comme d'autres sont comme le Shibuya de « The World Ends With You ». Fictives, mais dont les noms ne sont pas choisis au hasard. Soit elles ont un rapport très lointain avec une particularité de Londres, soit avec Orlud ou Luxord.

(3) Autre nom donné à Tokyo, et le quartier des Affaires, c'est Shibuya. Cependant, nous sommes dans l'Univers KHien, alors j'adapte en conséquence. Donc cette Shinigami va être mutée là-bas, puis les événements du jeu « TWEWY » se dérouleront quelques années plus tard, of course. Voilà pour la chronologie. Je m'excuse pour les spoils, mais en même temps, j'ai prévenu qu'en faisant mes crossovers, je serais obligée d'utiliser pas mal d'éléments...

(4) Oui, oui, c'est un personnage de Pinocchio... mais jamais apparu dans la version finale du film d'animation ! Quelques explications plus bas :

Ce personnage a été envisagé par les scénaristes des studios Disney entre 1937 et 1939. Il devait intervenir juste après la séquence où Pinocchio se brûle le doigt. Alors que Pinocchio ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était différent et avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Geppetto lui expliquait que son grand-père aussi était en bois. C'était en l'occurrence un noble pin trônant au sommet d'une montagne au milieu d'une forêt et protégeant les oiseaux de la pluie et de l'orage.  
Ce sont quelques notes de réunions et des planches de dessins de préparation qui permettent de savoir à quoi devait ressembler ce personnage, dans une séquence nommée "The story of Grandfather Tree", mais qui fut finalement abandonnée.

Source : personnages -disney Page % 20 Grand % 20 pere % 20 Arbre . html (sans les espaces)

(5) Enfants natifs du Village des Artisans ou des environs, issus du Walt Disney Pinocchio. Du moins, pour le premier, que l'on voit parler au Cocher parmi d'autres ânes juste avant sa transformation complète en âne sur l'Île Enchantée. Jiminy Criquet assiste à cette scène, d'ailleurs. Le second fait partie des enfants anonymes se trouvant là-bas. Bien sûr, ces événements se passent bien après celui où ils sont dans le Jeu. De toute manière, vous allez vite le constater en lisant la suite de l'histoire, Oruld va entrevoir leur avenir...


	3. Partie 3

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Et voilà la partie trois... Comme j'ai galéré pour l'écrire ! Je n'étais jamais satisfaite. Encore maintenant, j'ai peur que ça ne plaise pas, même si je me suis quand même éclatée à l'écrire. Au moins, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle sera... surprenante. Merci à Suzuka-san pour sa review. Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_(...)_

_Partie 3 :_

_Paire due_

_(...)_

_Cinq mois plus tard (An 4)_

Oruld était nerveux. Il ignorait comment le Marionnettiste allait prendre la nouvelle. C'était lui le principal intermédiaire entre les Shinigami et la Compositrice. En tant que Chef d'Orchestre, il prenait les décisions qui lui convenaient. Anémone avait en lui une confiance totale... et il savait se montrer impitoyable envers tout Shinigami ou Joueur qui ne respectait pas les règles du Jeu.

Lui, Oruld, s'apprêtait à les violer peut-être.

Quoique... Une démission, cela ne s'était jamais vu. Il n'avait entendu aucun Shinigami en parler, même comme étant un acte issu du passé. Autre chose : Oruld ignorait toujours pourquoi la Compositrice avait pensé à lui pour l'intégrer dans le rang des Shinigami. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, il y a de cela presque un an maintenant, elle lui avait répliqué avec douceur, mais une certaine fermeté, qu'il n'était pas tenu de connaître ces raisons-là. Le médium avait préféré ne pas insister.

- Entrez, fit une voix grave, un peu feutrée.

Oruld n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir frappé à la porte; voilà que sa mémoire ou son corps agissaient de leur propre chef... d'orchestre.

_Ah, ah, pitoyable comme jeu de mots._

Le bureau dans lequel il se retrouvait était sobre, tout en bois comme son propriétaire. Était-ce pour rappeler à ce dernier ses origines, ou bien une sorte de « mal du pays » ? Non, « mal des origines ». Oui. Cela ne sonnait pas trop mal. L'homme à la peau aussi noueuse et brune que celui du chêne qu'il était autrefois, aux cheveux blancs et raides comme du bois patiné, et aux pupilles qui harponnaient n'importe quel regard dans deux puits sans fond – sans fin ? –, pencha la tête en avant de manière imperceptible. Sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre, feutrée, similaire à des crépitements de bois qui brûle :

- Que veux-tu, Soldat Oruld le Voyant ?

_Tiens, je n'ai pas droit à « Le Voyeur » ? D'habitude, il est beaucoup plus plaisantin que ça..._

Le médium était légèrement perplexe, mais c'est d'un pas assuré pourtant qu'il avança vers le Marionnettiste vêtu d'une sorte de robe noire. D'une voix posée, il ne s'embarrassa pas de détails :

- J'aimerais partir de l'aire de Jeu. Des troupes, en fait. Je ne désire plus être un Shinigami.

Une certaine lueur d'amusement brilla au fond des prunelles ténébreuses du grand-père de Pinocchio.

- Ah oui ? C'est étonnant, je le savais.

- Hmpf, c'est moi le Voyeur. Euh, je veux dire, le Voyant...

- C'est du pareil au même.

_Finalement il l'a toujours, son sens de l'humour. Il m'attendait._

Oruld fut gagné par une nervosité plus grande. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien mijoter le Chef d'Orchestre ?

Ce dernier se pencha légèrement en avant et joignit les mains avec un air presque solennel. Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes, tel un souffle alimenté par cet amusement que pouvait sentir Orlud chez son interlocuteur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il agita un de ses pieds à cause de fourmillements intempestifs que le Marionnettiste se décida à lâcher son verdict.

- D'accord. Mais ta liberté, il va te falloir l'acheter.

- Je m'en doutais..., fit en soupirant Orlud. Dois-je devenir un Joueur pour cela ?

- Non. Tu dois retourner dans le monde réel et trouver une personne pour moi. Sinon, tu seras effacé.

- Et comment pourrais-je être effacé si je n'appartiens plus à l'Underground ?

Grand-père Arbre le fixa de ses pupilles ténébreuses. Oruld frissonna et déglutit.

_La mort, bien sûr... Je suis idiot._

- Bon, très bien... quelle est cette personne ?

- Celle qui t'a offert ce jeu de tarot divinatoire il y a de cela de longues années.

- Vous voulez dire... cette gardienne dont je ne connais pas le nom ?

Le Voyant crut à une blague de mauvais goût et fronça les sourcils.

- Écoutez, je pense que depuis le temps, elle est morte... vu l'âge qu'elle avait à notre rencontre, et ses problèmes de santé...

Le Marionnettiste éclata d'un rire qui cassa un peu les oreilles d'Orlud; un rire qui ressemblait à un éboulis de rocher avec de légères consonances humaines.

- Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être... Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant, Vieil Or.

Le médium tiqua face à cette appellation qui l'exécrait. Il se nommait Oruld, pas « Vieil Or » même si c'était la signification de son prénom !

- Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

- Alors dépêche-toi de partir à sa recherche, parce qu'il ne te reste plus que cent-soixante-sept heures et vingt secondes.

Au même moment, la paume d'Orlud lui fut douloureuse, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles la traversaient de part en part en passant par un nerf. Il la fixa et vit avec horreur le compte à rebours s'afficher.

- Quoi ? Sept jours ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Je ne connais même pas son nom ! s'exclama Orlud.

Pour être paniqué... il l'était ! Là, le Chef d'Orchestre se payait sa tête ! Il jouait avec lui !

- Je te le donne si c'est cela qui te bloque. Elle s'appelle Mimi.

- Et comment suis-je censé la trouver ? Elle ne réside plus du tout à l'endroit où je l'ai rencontré !

- Je vais te le dire aussi. Elle est à Bréchéliant (1).

- Bréchéliant, Bréchéliant... Je n'ai jamais visité ce lieu ! Est-ce qu'il se situe sur ce monde, au moins ? soupira Orlud, qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

- Non. Cependant, ce n'est pas grave. Tu seras transporté dans l'aire de Jeu où prospère cette forêt d'ici quelques minutes, lui répondit le Marionnettiste d'une voix paisible.

Orlud tâcha de respirer lentement. Il n'était pas rassuré, loin de là, mais son futur Voyage ne serait pas trop ardu. Visiter un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais bon...

- Quand je l'aurais retrouvée... enfin, si je la retrouve, que dois-je faire ensuite ?

- Lui demander de te transformer en l'humain que tu fus.

- Ah... Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ? Ou la Compositrice...

Le Marionnettiste se pencha un peu plus vers lui et lui fit avec un sourire qui n'avait pourtant rien de malsain :

- Parce que sinon, ce n'est pas du Jeu.

X

XXX

X

Orlud pesta tant et si bien qu'il parvint à perdre le contrôle de lui-même; d'habitude, il était du genre assez posé, à ne pas se laisser emporter pour des peccadilles, mais là... il n'était plus le même que jadis. Il avait changé en profondeur, il le sentait. Il fallait dire aussi que de savoir qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois jours avant de soit être sauvé, soit être embrassé par une mort qui ne lui permettrait pas d'abandonner une preuve de son existence, le rendait fou.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Orlud avait peur. Pas une simple angoisse comme cela lui prenait parfois lorsqu'il s'enlisait dans une situation dangereuse ou compliquée, mais la véritable terreur. Celle qui saisissait les tripes et noyait le cerveau d'atroces incertitudes et d'une panique immonde.

Ensuite, le monde dans lequel il avait été envoyé était... étrange. Plus « primitif » que celui où il était né. Il se nommait Bertaèyn (2)_. À vue de nez_, il lui semblait qu'il se trouvait à une époque similaire à un « bas Moyen-âge » si cette expression avait un tant soit peu une réelle signification (3). Il s'était retrouvé dans l'aire de Jeu correspondant à un château d'un souverain puissant, dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom4. Pour sortir de l'Underground de cet endroit, il avait d'abord dû défier un des Shinigami qui était le plus haut gradé. Un homme empli de malice, mais pas prétentieux pour un sou comme l'était Mitsuki Konishi. Il se faisait appeler Luzzu (5).

Ensuite, après être retourné dans le Bertaèyn réel, le Voyant avait dissimulé tant bien que mal ses ailes sous une cape qui donnait l'impression qu'il était un bossu. Normalement, les gens qu'il pouvait croiser ne pouvaient pas les voir, mais si elles avaient une once de magie dans leurs veines et des affinités avec « l'Autre Monde »...

Après être sorti de la cour, puis du village, Orlud avait emprunté divers chemins de campagne et visité diverses forêts alentours. En vain; pourtant, Bréchéliant était censée se trouver assez proche de ce château d'après ce que lui avait dit le Marionnettiste. Après, avec ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, le médium pouvait fouiller sans problème chaque bois, mais il se rendait compte que ce n'était peut-être pas de cette manière qu'il débusquerait la Gardienne. Sans doute avait-il traversé Bréchéliant sans le savoir. Cependant, si « Mimi » avait usé de sa magie pour se dissimuler...

_En tout cas, son prénom ne fait pas très sérieux pour une Gardienne._

Et voilà encore une réflexion stupide fleurissant dans son esprit. Orlud claqua la langue d'agacement et rangea une sorte de montre à goussets qu'il venait de consulter. Il se leva du rocher à l'étrange forme sur lequel il était assis. Peut-être qu'en tirant les cartes, il pourrait... Non. C'était complètement idiot. Il ne devait pas se faire de tirage pour trouver cette Gardienne ! Déjà, cela n'aurait aucun sens, puisque dans la divination on n'ordonnait pas. On posait des questions.

Le médium, cependant, sortit son jeu de cartes pour les battre machinalement. C'était un geste qui l'apaisait, étrangement... Il tenta encore une fois de déterminer la meilleure façon de retrouver « Mimi »... jusqu'à ce que sans faire attention, il laissa échapper quelques cartes de son jeu. Il pesta dans sa barbe – depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas rasé ? L'horreur ! –, et se pencha pour les ramasser. Au même moment, des serres griffèrent sa main. Surpris, Orlud se répandit en injures grossières et vit alors une corneille repartir en direction du bois sombre qu'il venait de quitter il y a une demi-heure... avec la carte entre ses serres.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!

Depuis quand les oiseaux, quels qu'ils soient, volaient-ils... des cartes ? Des morceaux de carton...

_Ils sont enchantés, empreints de magie._

Oui, mais... ce n'était pas une raison ! Là, quelque chose lui échappait, très sérieusement... L'espace d'un instant, Orlud hésita. Ce n'était qu'une carte. Il lui avait dérobé le Joker, en plus... Une carte normalement pas présente du tout dans un Tarot Divinatoire. Elle ne servait strictement à rien. Pourtant, le médium se leva pour partir à la recherche de l'oiseau de malheur. Il sentait qu'il devait le faire.

_Ce n'est pas un hasard._

Prudent, Orlud s'engagea sur un sentier étroit qu'il avait déjà emprunté tout à l'heure. Avec ses sens de Shinigami, il chercha à repérer la corneille. Heureusement pour lui, celle-ci n'était pas très loin. En vérité, elle se perchait sur une cheminée à double ouverture d'une chaumière en pierre et au toit de foin. Classique de l'époque, sauf peut-être l'odeur de moisissure venant de la paille non entretenue et légèrement verdâtre, et de fines croûtes blanches recouvrant les murs. Un champignon toxique qui pouvait aussi être dangereux si on respirait ses spores...

Orlud eut un soupir. Il voyait dans le bec de l'animal la carte. Il déploya ses ailes de Shinigami et les fit bouger pour pouvoir se mettre à la même hauteur que la corneille. Celle-ci eut une sorte de « gloussement », mais ne lâcha pas son butin. Ses yeux vert pâle luisaient dans l'obscurité et le fixaient passivement. Une minute... Des yeux verts ? Non, la plupart des oiseaux possédaient des iris noirs comme la nuit...

Soudain, la corneille fonça vers lui et lui écorcha le lobe de l'oreille. Orlud cria plus sous la surprise que la douleur. Avec colère et frustration, il la vit plonger dans le conduit de cheminée avec ses deux butins : la carte... et la boucle d'oreille en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles ! D'une main, il essuya le sang chaud qui coulait de sa pommette malmenée. Très bien. Puisqu'elle l'avait voulu... Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir. En tournant la poignée, il rencontra une résistance... zut. Fermée à clé. Cela signifiait que cette chaumière sinistre était habitée ! Sinon, elle serait ouverte à n'importe quel voyageur égaré...

Le médium ne pouvait pas perdre son temps. Il n'était pas un voyou non plus... donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer en effraction, que ce soit par la force ou la magie. Puis, s'il y avait quelqu'un, cette personne lui aurait répondu, ou il aurait senti une présence dans la chaumière... mais il ne percevait que celle de cette maudite corneille. Il s'écria à son intention, tout en tournant les talons.

- Bah ! Garde-les, puisque cela t'amuse. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, moi !

Orlud s'éloigna de la maison dans l'intention de reprendre ses recherches. Non, sérieusement... Ce stupide oiseau lui avait gâché sa journée ! En plus, son oreille pissait le sang... Finalement, cette boucle d'oreille de malheur ne lui avait jamais porté chance !

_Bon débarras !_

X

XXX

X

Une heure... c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Son oreille lui faisait très mal, et Orlud se rendait compte qu'au final, il était peut-être un mauvais joueur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Une heure... et il allait baisser les bras. Quel idiot... dire que toute sa vie, il s'était battu pour conserver celle-ci ! Et là, il échouerait aussi bêtement ? Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir essayé de relever ce défi ardu. Il fallait avouer qu'après qu'elle lui eut donné ce jeu de cartes, la Gardienne avait toujours éveillé de la curiosité chez lui.

_J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer de nouveau. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué à ce jeu._

Pour la énième fois, il s'interrompit dans sa marche en songeant à la corneille prisonnière de cette chaumière. C'était complètement stupide... Ces trois derniers jours, il n'avait cessé de repenser à cet incident, comme un gosse rumine après avoir perdu à un jeu ! Ah, on y revenait toujours... Le Jeu...

Soudain, il leva la tête; il avait cru entendre des bruits de pas... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver en face d'une personne habillée d'une cape rose recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps. Elle portait des bottes noires. Une femme, d'après les formes plantureuses que le vêtement ne parvenait pas à cacher...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

D'une voix mélodieuse et enrichie de vibratos très agréables à l'oreille, celle-ci lui répondit :

- Je me suis égarée, noble homme. Peut-être sauriez-vous me guider jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt ?

Elle fit glisser sa capuche et révélait un joli minois serti de grands yeux verts, d'une bouche fine et rouge, d'un nez en trompette très mignon et de cheveux lisses d'une couleur penchant vers le mauve. Orlud se dit que ce devait être un effet de l'obscurité des lieux et qu'en réalité, elle était châtain clair...

- Oh... Oui. Suivez-moi, ce n'est pas loin, mademoiselle...

- Madame, s'il vous plaît. Je suis la magnifique, la merveilleuse mad madame...

Elle s'interrompit pour poser une main devant ses lèvres, comme si elle voulait retenir un mot. Un gloussement s'échappa de sa poitrine. Le médium leva un sourcil et insista :

- Madame...

- Cela ne se fait pas de demander de cette façon mon appellation, lui fit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Interloqué, Orlud ne sut que répondre à cela. Elle avait raison. C'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas être plus curieux que cela et se releva non sans prier de pouvoir la conduire vers la sortie de la forêt avant d'être « effacé ». Il avait perdu espoir de retrouver « Mimi », alors il pouvait bien dépenser les derniers instants de son temps précieux pour venir en aide à quelqu'un...

Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Orlud n'avait pas tellement envie de discuter malgré les efforts de la demoiselle pour attirer son attention. Étrangement, pas un chant d'oiseau ne se fit entendre. Le bois était peu « bavard », ce qui intrigua le médium. L'atmosphère était lourde, elle aussi... non. C'était un effet de son imagination, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt... perdre.

Le crépuscule étendait ses ailes pourpres lorsqu'ils sortirent du couvert des arbres. C'est alors que la jeune femme eut un grand sourire. Sous les yeux éberlués d'Orlud, elle commença à tournoyer sur elle-même et à pépier avec joie :

- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! Je suis trop forte ! Hé, hé, hé ! Ha, ha, ha !

- Hum... Pardonnez mon audace, mais... Qu'avez-vous gagné, exactement ? s'enquit le médium, qui se demandait si elle était saine d'esprit ?

La demoiselle se retourna vers lui et darda ses iris sur lui. Des iris... familiers. Soudain, le sang se glaça dans les veines du Voyant. Lentement, la main de l'inconnue se glissa dans les replis de sa cape... pour tendre le Joker devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout et qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était.

- Le Jeu, pardi ! Je le savais, je le savais... Je suis désolée pour le bobo occasionné, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser la reprendre aussi facilement...

- Vous vous êtes payé ma tête depuis le début ! siffla-t-il de fureur. Vous êtes une sorcière !

- Merci, mon brave homme. Je suis même la plus grande et la plus puissante de toutes.

- Vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps, oui !

Il inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer sa colère. L'inconnue pencha la tête sur le côté et eut alors un sourire gourmand.

- Si tu veux une revanche, eh bien, on peut. Mais pas de tricherie, hein !

- Hmpf ! Je vous vois mal tenir parole, maugréa-t-il.

- Tsss, tsss... Dommage. Si tu saisis ta chance, ta quête sera finie. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, hé, hé !

Orlud la fixa avec hébétude. La demoiselle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allons, vite. Il te reste dix minutes. Je le vois sur ta paume.

- Vous êtes une Shinigami ?

- Perdu ! Décidément, qu'est-ce que tu es mauvais... Allez, encore deux essais.

Orlud manqua s'étrangler.

- QUOI ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je dois deviner qui vous êtes ?

- Cela me semble être le cas, lui répondit-elle posément en croisant les bras. En tout cas, je t'aurais cru plus posé. Est-ce moi qui te mets dans tous tes états ?

Elle papillonna des cils pour accompagner ses paroles. Orlud était tout juste... ébahi par son culot. Puisqu'elle voulait jouer à ça... Il sortit son jeu de tarots et s'installa. Il le battit, puis fixa la femme.

- Coupez.

À sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci s'exécuta et partagea le jeu en deux paquets égaux. Le médium étala les cartes devant eux...

X

XXX

X

_La Keyblade trancha les cartes formant un paravent autour de Luxord en leur exact milieu tout en blessant mortellement ce dernier. Trop de coups... Oui, il avait enduré trop de coups pour espérer survivre. Il avait joué avec ses propres limites en pensant pouvoir gagner. Il comptait sur Roxas... mais celui-ci les avait trahis définitivement. Il avait abandonné l'Organisation. D'une voix étouffée, tout en se tenant la poitrine, il articula péniblement :_

_- Comment... as-tu pu... Roxas..._

_- C'est Sora ! hurla ce dernier, hors de lui qu'on s'obstine à l'appeler comme son Simili revenu en lui._

_Luxord s'effondra à genoux et s'évapora en volutes noires, dont la consistance était proche des ténèbres. Cependant, c'était au Néant qu'il appartenait, et qu'il appartiendrait à jamais. Sa conscience s'éteignit non sans se rappeler avec amertume qu'il s'était estimé très chanceux d'exister. Après ce qu'avait subi son humain, c'était naturel..._

_Les limbes du Néant et du Temps l'avalèrent comme s'il n'était plus rien. La seule chose qui subsista de lui, ce fut une carte, que Sora ramassa avec perplexité. Elle représentait un Joker... ce qui accrut sa stupéfaction. Il ignorait l'histoire extraordinaire de cette carte, qui avait pour ainsi dire la clé de l'existence de Luxord._

Pâle comme un mort, Orlud recula non sans fixer les cartes qu'il venait de tirer devant cette femme proche d'éclater de rire. C'était la première fois que cela se produisait... Avoir des flashs prémonitoires sur les personnes qui le consultaient, c'était assez courant... mais que cette fois, cela le concerne LUI, alors qu'il avait posé une question qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui...

_Pourquoi... ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Luxord... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? C'est... moi, dans le futur ?_

Orlud en était intimement persuadé... mais ne pouvait pas le prouver ! Il sentait aussi avec confusion que ce Luxord n'était pas tout à fait lui. Amnésie ? Réincarnation ?

- Plus que dix secondes, et tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis ! Le rappela à l'ordre l'inconnue, tout en lui souriant.

- Malédiction. Sorcière, tu as ensorcelé ce tarot ! siffla le médium, tout en brandissant un doigt menaçant vers elle.

Il venait de la tutoyer; cependant, à cet instant précis, il se souciait de la politesse comme de ses premières chausses.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Seules deux personnes peuvent influencer ce jeu, tu sais... cinq secondes, chantonna-t-elle, tout en se relevant.

- Il n'y a que moi qui le peux ! J'en suis le propriétaire !

- Mais oui, mais oui... Tu sembles oublier un détail important... trois secondes.

Orlud se retint de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. Ce n'était pas du tout gentleman... et il savait qu'elle jouait avec ses nerfs ! Il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Deux, une seconde... À cet instant, une pensée aussi claire que de l'eau de roche lui traversa l'esprit. Il pâlit.

- Vous êtes...

- Trop tard. J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, susurra « Mimi », dont les traits se métamorphosèrent lentement devant les yeux effrayés du médium.

Bientôt une vieille femme engoncée dans une cape rose fuchsia lui fit face. D'une voix rauque et tremblotante, l'inconnue lâcha à son intention :

- Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Je peux changer de forme à volonté... car je suis la plus grande et la plus puissante des sorcières qui existent.

- Mais... quand je vous ai vu..., fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- J'étais au bord de l'agonie ? C'est ce que je voulus te faire croire, humain... Je savais ce que je faisais en te léguant ce tarot. J'en suis la créatrice, et...

- Vous êtes une abominable tricheuse ! s'exclama-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il sentit des picotements dans sa paume. Horrifié, il la brandit. Sa main... commençait à devenir transparente. Le compte à rebours affichait avec fierté 0 à tous niveaux. Orlud était en train de disparaître. Devant lui, la vieille femme tournoya sur elle-même tout en changeant de nouveau d'apparence...

- Je suis la magnifique, la merveilleuse mad madame... Mim ! chantonna-t-elle.

Une femme un peu moins vieille, mais assez laide, lui fit face. Vêtue d'une robe aux jupons roses et dont le haut était indigo et les manches violettes, elle le dévisagea tout en rabattant quelques mèches grises de sa crinière hirsute. Ses yeux verts, tirant légèrement sur le jaune – ce détail, Orlud le remarquait pour la première fois –, le fixèrent avec gourmandise.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te tuer. Les Shinigamis m'ont devancée... dommage.

- Vous... Vous saviez ça aussi...

Un horrible doute se fit jour dans son esprit.

- Vous connaissez la Compositrice...

- Normal. Elle est Gardienne tout comme moi ! Je lui ai suggéré ton nom... parce que tu étais un humain vraiment intéressant, avec un don qui m'a rendue un peu jalouse. Cependant, tu as vraiment tout gâché... et tu es vraiment mauvais.

- Vous avez fait ça... juste pour vous amuser ?! Vous m'avez donné ce jeu de cartes en sachant...

Madame Mim éclata de rire tout en s'amusant avec une baguette noueuse qui devait être magique.

- Non, je n'en savais rien. J'ai tout planifié. Je ne m'appelle pas Merlin, moi. Je ne me contente pas de voir l'avenir... Je le provoque. Ce vieux fou refuse de le faire sous prétexte que ce n'est pas bien, mais...

- C'est de la magie noire ! Le Docteur Facilier...

- Oh, lui ? Il n'est rien, fit-elle nonchalamment, avant de lui tourner le dos. Adieu, M le Voyant. J'ai été ravie de jouer avec toi.

- Non... Attendez ! s'écria-t-il avec désespoir.

Il essaya d'avancer, mais... il lui était impossible de bouger ! Ses membres étaient comme paralysés... La sorcière disparut de son champ d'horizon après avoir changé sa baguette en balai et l'avoir chevauché. Elle n'avait même pas daigné reprendre le jeu de tarots, qui gisait aux pieds du pauvre médium qui sentait son esprit, ou son âme, s'endormir au fur et à mesure que son corps se fondait au paysage. Il savait qu'il était en train de disparaître... mais il ne le voulait pas !

Mourir était une chose... Être effacé en était une autre. Orlud en prenait conscience seulement maintenant. La seconde option était beaucoup plus horrible. Non, il ne souffrait pas, ne rendait pas son souffle dans de terribles sursauts d'agonie. Non... Il ne se passait rien. Sauf qu'il... s'endormait. Que son corps devenait de plus en plus instable, transparent. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne ressentait rien. Comme s'il avait été plongé dans un bain de chloroforme, ou d'un produit destiné à tuer toute sensiblerie chez lui. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si son cœur battait encore. Il n'éprouvait vraiment... plus rien. Au niveau physique et mental.

Rien.

Une carte tomba doucement sur son pied, ou plutôt le traversa. Aucune sensation. Orlud réussit à baisser les yeux. Sa dernière vision avant d'être comme arraché à son corps, tiré par quelque chose d'invisible qui achevait de le forcer à dormir, ce fut le sourire du Joker. Son ultime pensée, ce fut...

_Je ne peux pas... finir comme ça !_

X

XXX

X

Tout en jouant au solitaire – et en trichant, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle –, « Mimi » fit la moue. Elle était un peu frustrée. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir changé cet humain ridicule en souris. Elle aurait pu jouer au chat avec, et le dévorer... Cependant, Anémone avait été claire : cela relevait de sa « juridiction » à elle. Orlud avait échoué à quitter le rang des Shinigamis et à gagner le défi lancé par le Chef d'Orchestre.

« Mimi » remit une carte dans le paquet qu'elle tenait. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle avait fait un beau pied de nez à la Gardienne. Elle espérait juste que ce qui restait d'Orlud saurait en profiter... parce qu'elle comptait bien le revoir de nouveau. Elle en avait fait un être plus puissant encore. Grâce à cette magie noire qu'exécrait Merlin. Tch, celui-là...

_N'empêche... Je me suis amusée comme une folle !_

Elle s'arrêta de jouer et se releva en se dandinant pour se rendre jusqu'à sa boule de cristal. Elle l'avait acquise avec difficultés – en trichant, bien sûr, avec le propriétaire originel –, mais ça en valait la peine. Elle se planta devant et observa la scène qui se dessinait avec une certaine paresse, comme si la magie contenue dans ce globe de verre venait de se réveiller.

« Mimi » vit un quartier portuaire d'une ville qui semblait un peu plus évoluée que celle de son monde. Les docks n'étaient pas loin. Il y avait aussi des navires, ainsi que des hommes vêtus d'une manière un peu étrange qui allaient et venaient sur le quai. La sorcière devinait des relents de poisson et d'huile. Ce monde-là était parfait pour les « Vestiges d'Orlud ».

_Oh, c'est joli. Je vais garder ce surnom._

Son regard fut attiré par un homme blond habillé d'une chemise blanche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et de chausses marron, avec des bottes en cuir et des gants. Il déambulait tout en contemplant un objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son expression était songeuse... et il portait une barbe et une moustache courtes. Dans sa main...

_La carte du Joker. Ça a marché ! Je suis géniale !_

Dès l'instant où elle lui avait donné le jeu de tarots, elle avait enchanté cette carte afin qu'elle « s'imprègne » d'Orlud. Ainsi, même si ce dernier avait disparu, une partie de lui était restée prisonnière au sein de cette pièce maîtresse qui semblait ne pas avoir sa place. Les « Vestiges d'Orlud »... Cet être n'était pas réapparu au sein de Bréchéliant, mais sur un autre monde que la sorcière avait sciemment choisi. Elle avait aussi fait en sorte que la carte s'en souvienne...

« Mimi » frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains comme une enfant tout en riant de tout son saoul. Elle avait réussi. Ce nouvel être, doté d'un pouvoir sur le Temps car c'était la composante principale de son être, construirait sa propre route... jusqu'à ce qu'ils se croisent à nouveau. Cette fois, elle serait seule maîtresse à bord. Les Shinigami n'avaient plus leur mot à dire. Quant au jeu de tarots... eh bien, c'était devenu « l'arme » de cet être. Les symboles avaient changé en conséquence et s'étaient adaptés, mais « Mimi » s'en fichait. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

La sorcière caressa la boucle d'oreille en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté d'un coquelicot mis en pot. Cette amulette, elle avait bien eu du mal à la prendre. Le gitan qui l'avait offert à Orlud avait peut-être senti que ce dernier allait avoir des problèmes... et l'énergie positive contenue au sein du métal aurait pu faire échouer ses plans à elle. Heureusement, elle l'avait récupérée à temps ! Si elle savait qui était l'homme qui la lui avait donnée !

Bientôt, un être comme lui doté du don de divination ferait sa rencontre; « Mimi » avait tout fait pour que cela arrive, même si elle sentait qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas toutes les ficelles. Elle n'était que Gardienne, après tout. Elle sortit de sa poche l'autre Joker. Dans un jeu de cartes traditionnel, ils allaient toujours par deux. Elle en avait glissé un dans le tarot offert à Orlud... et avait gardé celui-là, pour pouvoir exercer sa magie à distance. Les deux cartes étaient liées.

_Une paire due... et il a perdu. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

* * *

(1) Le plus ancien nom connu pour « Brocéliande ». Dans l'univers KHien, ce sera donc ce nom-là que je choisirai pour cette forêt où habite cette fameuse Gardienne.

(2) En gallo, qui est l'autre langue parlée en Bretagne avec le Breton, ce nom signifie « Bretagne », tout simplement. Eh oui, je reprends ce lieu, ainsi que Brocéliande, à cause des légendes sur Merlin, le Roi Arthur...

(3) Je sais que normalement, le dessin animé sur Merlin se déroule à Londres et ses environs, mais depuis le début du projet, j'ai toujours envisagé que le monde de Merlin soit un peu... à part. Donc ce ne sera pas un endroit proche de Lud. Ce sera carrément un autre monde.

(4) Le souverain régnant avant Arthur – ou Moustique dans la version Disney.

(5) Personnage secondaire de Final Fantasy X. C'est un Bannisseur de Spira.


End file.
